confusing isn't it
by Emiko Uchiha
Summary: It was never suppose to happen, but it did and they didn't regret it, but never spoke of it to anyone. Niko and Roman are mentioned briefly in this story.


When I found the run down church after saving Dex from an attack by the Carnales and in turn said she should stop by the old church in the row district. I didn't know what to expect, but this people here wore alot of fucking purple. I found the said leader that Dex had said to talk to and asked him if I could join. of course his reponse was why and I explained it with every detail and he smirked and I knew right away I could join.

I didn't expect to be canonized and since all his female saints were out and about I was stuck being canonized by a man 'I'm glad my cousin Niko taught me how to fight' I thought, however, this guy wasn't just any saint member he was a lieutenant named Johnny Gat I heard rumors about him being pretty tough with the punches.

We were about to start when some talking interrupted us and I realized Julius had switched Johnny with a red hair woman with green eyes Johnny swore and stood on the sidelines. It looked like Johnny really had wanted to beat the shit out of me, but I wasn't able to finish that line of thought when the woman I was facing came at me I bet she expected for me to just take it and I ducked from her punch only for me to land a punch to the side of ribcage knocking the air out of her lungs. I saw that more people were coming and reacted quickly and punched a guy right in the nose hard.

I kicked one guy in the knee knocking him back a few paces and then tackles the woman again and pounding her face with my fists. "A'ight enough you've shown yourself worthy" Julius stated with a small smirk, but I felt eyes bearing into me and I looked that way.

"The fuck you starring at?" I said to Johnny

"The fuck you say!" He retorted and I smiled teasingly

"You heard me did I stutter " I said I knew I got him were I wanted man was it easy getting under his skin.

Eventually we never found out if either of us was better at being a smart ass when Julius had told everyone who they were dealing with and when Johnny said he'd take the vice kings Dex was in charge of watching him. After a week of joining the gang I had gathered reputation with in the gang and Johnny well him and I had put aside our differences in truth I had a small crush on him, but he would never know that and I would never tell him. In truth he was with Aisha and I knew he was happy with that. My thoughts ended when I felt an arm go around shoulders and it was him.

"Hey Len you ready to fuck with the vice kings?" he said in the cocky tone of his I smirked

"Sure just let me find the fuck you button" I replied which earned a laugh from him, but I could tell from his strained laugh that him and Aisha had been fighting and by the looks of it, it was a big fight for whenever they fought Johnny had always finds me and the two of us had went to find trouble to do to keep his mind off of shit.

"Thanks Len I needed that" he said everyone called me Rolena, but Johnny he called me Len and that always confused me. "Jaz is having a party later at the Freckle bitches you coming?" he finished while we were walking out of the church.

"I don't think Aisha likes me all that well and knowing your sister she'll invite her" I said

"Eesh loves you Len and if she doesn't well fuck her" he stated walking ahead of me to the car.

* * *

><p>Jazmine Gat was listening to Aisha complain about her brother and how he always hangs out with some other member of the gang then her. "Aisha it's Johnny He'll be pissed for a few hours, but he always comes home to you in the end right?" Jazmine said<p>

"Yea, but now he's always staying out way too late to have well you know" Aisha stated

"Are you saying it's officially over?" Jazmine questioned

"Well...no" Aisha answered

"So you coming to the freckle bitches for the party" Jazmine said with a slight smile gracing her lips

"I don't know if that's a good idea Jaz I faked my death to get away from the vice kings do you honestly think me being in public is such a good idea" Aisha said

"Johnny will be there" Jaz remarked

"yea and knowing him he'd invite Rolena" Aisha said

"You don't like her" Jaz asked

"She's only been with the saints a week and looks like she knows Johnny better then I do" Aisha replied turning her head to the pillow she was holding. She felt like she was losing Johnny to me she knew the two of us argued, but it never lasted long and he was back to being same old Johnny Gat in the matter of minutes, but with Aisha whenever Johnny and her argue he'd be gone for hours and it hurt her she thought of Johnny as her soul mate, Johnny on the other hand took everything in stride and never once said 'I love you' to her which she couldn't blame him, he wasn't the type to say those words to begin with.

"Look if Johnny invites her they're just friends nothing more " Jaz said after she had let Aisha mull over her thoughts.

" I hope your right Jaz I really do" Aisha replied her eyes somewhat lit with hope.

* * *

><p>Later that night everyone was at Freckle bitches Jaz saw Dex chatting with Troy about something and she saw Julius at a table with the chick that wouldn't talk at all. Johnny and I still haven't shown up and Jaz was worried that Aisha would think the worse of that. A car pulled up and Johnny climbed out laughing his ass off "Fuck that! I think the Vice kings would have too much fun with that fucking idea" he said<p>

"Hey I just thought since they're into the fucking ho's thing I thought well make Dildo bat" I said laughing as well

"Like I fucking said earlier Fuck that" he responded going to the table Jaz and Aisha was sitting at "Hey Eesh, Jaz What's up" he said once he sat down.

"Oh nothing much what you do with Rolena today?" Jaz replied

"Pulled some shit with the vice kings that's all " Johnny said He got up once more and walked over to where Dex and Troy were talking Aisha sighed.

"he's still mad at me" Aisha grumbled I had long left that area to mess around with a few saint members Jaz leaned on Aisha comforting her.

"He'll come around" Jaz said

"Hey Johnny didn't think you make it" Troy said fist bumping Johnny's

"What Rolena and you go do without me being present" Dex said crossing his arms.

"Fuck shit up with vice kings needed to kill shit after my fight with Eesh" Johnny responded grabbing a beer from the ice chest.

"Was it that bad?" Troy questioned taking a drag of his cigarette

"You fucking tell me and I did nothing wrong" Johnny replied his lips a firm line. He sat down by the nearest table and dranked his beer his eyes lingering on Aisha when she was paying attention what was it about her to get angry with everything he did. It wasn't him that had decide to up and get on a singing career with kingdom come records. He then looked towards me and was going to continue that thought when the mute came over and kicked the seat he was sitting at and he threw his beer bottle at her which she ducked and it hit a passing vehicle everyone was silent when the vehicle came to a stop.

The driver got out of his car and to inspect the damage and turned to Johnny who had thrown said beer bottle "You're going to pay for the damages" the driver said

"Fuck I won't." Johnny responded standing "Do you even know who the fuck you're talking to" he continued

The driver looked at Johnny then at people Johnny was hanging with and he got back in his car and drove off Johnny laughed "Thought so Chicken shit" he stated sitting back, but not before twacking the mute over the head and told her to get him another beer. I went over there and sat across from Johnny and took a sip of my beer that had being drinking on since I got here.

"What's eating at you Johnny" I said

"Eesh I think she's still pissed at me" he responded grabbing my beer and taking a drink

"Hey Get your own!" I spat jokingly which in turn got a response from him by flipping me off. Troy couldn't help, but notice that maybe just maybe Aisha wasn't the one for Johnny.

"I would've had my own if the mute hadn't made me toss mine" Johnny said with a small smirk gracing his lips. We talked for at least 30 minutes and when freckle bitches closed they had left Johnny heading down the street Aisha knew he was going to the bar and she sighed she was tired of waiting for him to come around.

"Johnny wait!" Aisha called out Johnny stopped and turned back

"What Eesh?" he questioned with a little annoyance

"I'm sorry for this morning" she said grabbing his hand.

"Yea yea I get it, but Dex wanted to speak about our next move against the vice kings at the bar so I got some buisness to take care of." Johnny said and Aisha knew his tone was soft, but it hadn't lost it's annoyance and she take that for now.

* * *

><p>An: Hey This is a Prelude to the the one I had posted earlier this week so yea Enjoy!


End file.
